Two legend, one story
by romina.hdz3
Summary: Cuarto Capitulo... va a quedar la misma re... miercoles xDD
1. Maldito Destino

Dos leyendas se cruzan en una historia sin limites de destreza.

Adolescente de estatura mediana, de pelo negro, rizado, de ojos como la miel, y por supuesto con secretos que son difíciles de creer, soy muy inteligente y el resto de mis cualidades las descubrieran en el resto de esta historia.

Yo soy del desierto, hija del gran y unico rey hombre que ha habido, Ganandorf, nadie sabe que soy hija de el a menos que se sepan la leyenda, que es la siguiente:

La leyenda cuenta que unas brujas echaron un hechizo en todo el reino de Gerudo(que asi se llama el desierto) el hechizo consiste, en que solo nacera un hombre cuando muera el rey, a eso se debe que en gerudo hay puras mujeres, la cosa es que también todas las mujeres de gerudo son peli roja y morenas, y no existen morenas de pelo negro, a acepción que sea hija de alguien de un hombre, y el unico hombre de gerudo a sido ganandorf.

A eso se debe que estoy oculta, porque mi padre apenas supo que su hijo fue mujer, me quiso matar, es mas, me mando a matar, pero mi madre me oculto, y cuando supo eso, mando a encerrar a mi madre por mas de 7 años, asi aprenderia, pero el murio, y aun asi su espiritu sigue, me sigue para poseerme y asi recobrar sus poderes.

Yo en estos momentos, vivo como prisionera fuera de mis tierras, en un reino llamado hyrule, que no lo conosco, pero se que es muy hermoso, que es gobernado por una princesa llamada Zelda, y que mi padre trató de matar, pero llego un heroe de gran corazon, que lo mato valientemente, el cual me gustaria conocer algun día... ¬¬ .

Un dia cualquera entre a un gran bosque, me perdí ToT, llevaba mas de una puta semana contada, pero que diablos, solo comia frutas de los inmensos árboles de mas de 20 metros, que tenia que subir cada noche y dormir hay para que no me atacaran los estúpidos wargos, (lobos sombies caníbales) ¬¬u

Pero de repente senti un caballo, y como era de noche me asuste y me cay de 15 metros, inmediatamente quede incosiente. Y no se lo que paso, por sierte el psto no es tan cruel.

Heroe del tiempo¡what the fucker! (voltea mira y ve una niña incosiente) O.O ¿se cayo del árbol? Necesita ayuda -penso-

Narradora: se baja del caballo y toma a la niña o mujer que se yo, aunque debería saber pero no pregunten ¬¬, luego la llevo a un pueblito muy humilde y bello llamado kokiri, la bajo la llevo a donde una gran amiga de él, llamada Saria.

En casa de Saria

Saria: Link! Que trajiste ahora picaron!

Link: U.u, no no es lo que tu crees, es solo que iba por el bosque y se cayo de un arbol, pense que tu podrias ayudarla,

Saria: O.O pobre! Ven traela.

Narradora: La dejan sobre una humilde y cómoda cama de madera, Saria la ve y dice.

Saria: Al parecer, no ha comido bien, segundo, esta incosiente (link pone cara de ya los sé) y tercero necesita reposo y cuando despierte, la alimentas, es todo.

Link: Grasias.

Narradora estúpida: la lleva a su casa y la deja dormir, el mientras tanto hace sus cosas de… heroe. (link me mira raro)

Al día siguente

narradora: link sigue asiendo sus cosas de heroe, osea, dormir como un oso invernando.

link: (ablando dormido dice) ñam,ñam,ñam,ñam… si … con leche también… .

YA PASADO EL MEDIO DIA

link: zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

niña o mujer inconciente: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

CINCO DE LA TARDE

link: zzzzz ( se da vueltas) zzzzz cae da la cama y sigue durmiendo botado zzzzzzz

Niña o mujer desconocida ya no inconciente: (despierta) pero que carajo hago aquí, ups es la casa de alguien, O.O y ese alguien se cayo de la cama. ( Se lavanta y lo mueve levemente intentando despertarlo)

link: zzzzzzz -.-

Niña o mujer: oh rayos no despierta, (lo toma y lo sube a la cama, pero era muy pesado para alla y en la mitad del intento se le cae y se pega un cabezazo nuestro heroe) O.O u ups, lo siento,

link: no no quiero, dame leche, zzzzzzzzzzz -.-

Niña o muejer: (narradora: le pondré adolescente)

Adolescente: (OO.. eso sono feo.. (trauma).. em... y donde esta?

link: zzzzz en … zzzzz -.-

Adolescente: en…?

link: m.. por hay busca zzzz -.-

Adolescente: ¬¬u esta bien buscare, veamos… anja! La encontre, (toma un frasco que tiene una carita de vaca, y se lo acerca) Aquí esta toma .

Link: zzzzzzz -.-

Adolescente: sigues dormido? M… como te despierto, veamos, piensa… ya se! ( le empiesa a dejar caer gotitas por gotitas de leche en la cara para no despertarlo bruscamente)

link: A? ya amaneció?

Adolescente: yo diría que ya empezó a oscurecer

Link: (despierta de un salto) que!

Adolescente: (lo queda mirando con cara de no comprender y de ¡Rayos que lindos ojos! )

Link: a, lo siento, veo que despertaste antes que yo, que extraño

Adolescente¿que extraño que?

Link: es que bueno, resulta que todas las mujeres que me despiertan me asustan, me tiran agua, o me tiran cosas o se tiran arriba mió, en fin. Y tú, me despertaste tranquilamente, no me asustaste y con lo que mas me gusta la leche, a propósito ¿como supiste adonde estaba?

Adolescente: a… yo creo que te despiertan así, porque duermes mucho y aunque te hablen no despiertas, y te desperté así, porque si a alguien lo asustan le puede asustar tanto que puede morir, y además tu me hablaste dormido y yo hice caso a lo que me hablaste, y como no te quería tirar la leche te tire… ¿gotas?. .

Link: O.O wow. Y… quien eres y que hacías en el bosque perdido.

Adolescente: m… yo soy Selena. Y no lo sé estaba perdida por mas de una semana y sentí ruidos me asuste porque estaba durmiendo y creo que caí.

Link: (link dice en su mente: "Selena pero que bonito, debe ser del desierto… por eso su color de piel es como de la arena, y sus ojos negros… bastante negros pero me puedo ver en ellos… pero que carajo estas pensando! ) a… pues yo te cuidaré ya que acá es muy peligroso.

Selena: (narradora: por si acaso, adolescente es lo mismo que Selena) a… que lindo gesto, nadie nunca había echo algo así por mi, te lo agradezco mucho de verdad. Y… ¿quien eres?

Link: Soy link, héroe del tiempo.

Selena: link! Tu eres link! (gran impresión para ella, ustedes saben porque, porque el fue el valiente que se deciso de su malvado padre) vaya mucho gusto, de verdad es un gesto demasiado bonito de tu parte .

Link: porque?

Selena: porque, pues… este…

link: vamos… con confienza.

Selena: pues, porque soy hija de ganandorf...

link: (narradora: link se echa para atrás, y la queda mirando sorprendido y sin palabras) tut..tut..tut..tut..tut (marcando ocupado...)

Selena: Lo se ahora me dirás, porque no eres mala, que haces aquí si eres princesa y un reino te necesita. Pues porque tengo corazón, aun no tengo el valor suficiente para llevar un reino y tengo miedo que me rechacen por lo que fue mi padre, y eres la 4 persona que me conoce, creo.

Link¿porque no me mataste, cuando dormía? – pregunto serio.

Selena: porque no tengo razón para hacerlo, no cobrare venganza, no soy como mi estúpido padre(izo una mueca al referirze a el) es mas, el busca matarme, para volver al poder y yo solo se me defender con una estúpida e insignificante cuchilla nada mas, y además tu ya me salvaste de una muerte en el bosque y te debo la vida.

Link: nunca imagine que alguien iba a decir eso, y menos de ti. Ven yo te llevare a un lugar donde no te vean los kokiris en especial mido, y te ayudare ven, vamos... a mi tampoco me deverían ver. xD

Y así salen corriendo de la pequeña y acogedora villa kokiri. Salen a un majestuoso bosque, que sin duda es muy hermoso, sus milenarios árboles de gran tronco y bellas hojas dejaban apenas entrar la luz del atardecer, la cual permite ver a los babosos caracoles. (a quien le interesan los caracoles)

Un rato después:

Selena- Link… falta mucho?

Link: Sip

Selena: Que alentador, y dónde se supone que vamos,?

Link: este…. (Se detienen delante de dos senderos) por aquí!

Selena: emm… y después de este sendero a dónde me llevas

Link: a Hyrule

Selena¡¡Qué!! Estas loco? No ves que la gente me rechaza, discrimina e intenta poco menos matarme!

(Link voltea a mirarla confundido)

Selena: perdón por gritarte…

Link: no… no te preocupes… es solo que… mejor salgamos del bosque y hay vemos a donde puedes estar a salvo.

Selena: a… si, gracias. Porque no ponemos un tema de conversación para retomar la marcha

Link: (volviendo a caminar tomando la delantera) bueno.

Selena: bien, donde puedo conseguir un caballo la verdad lo necesito, pues tengo en mente hacer una visita lejana

Para resolver bien mis dudas de mis antepasados.

Link¿De verdad necesitas uno?

Selena: Si… verás, cuando la luna este llena, empezaré mi viaje por el desierto en busca del desierto de Coltzan, para encontrar el palacio al que pertenezco e investigar.

Link: a ver, no entiendo, ese desierto esta cruzando el desierto de Gerudo, después el desierto perdido, y de ahí el de Coltzan, lo cual es difícil y…

Selena: escucha, no te preocupes, yo pertenezco ahí y se un atajo que no tiene desvíos y nadie a excepción la familia lo conoce, no creas que soy del todo tonta, y se leer y escribir desde los 6 años, por si preguntas, y también se usar un caballo, y gracias por la preocupación. (un poco molesta)

Link: que bien…(xD) entonces iremos por el caballo. Y a propósito, no te molestaría que me contaras más de ti, la verdad es que eres tan misteriosa que me enredo.

Selena¡Claro! Veras te contare mi vida no es la gran cosas si, pero aquí va.

Cuando nací, mi padre no me acepto, y mi madre me envió lo mas lejos posible, a un lugar que pocos saben, el mar.

El mar es lo mas bello, es lo mejor, pero yo fui maltratada, me di cuenta hace poco y decidí cobrar lo que es mío, después te diré la razón por la cual aré esto, pero decidí escaparme y llegue a este bosque, donde aquí te encontré y me estas ayudando, lo cual compensaré pero no se como aun, luego iré a Coltzan a sacar a un farsante que ocupo el trono y tiene a mi pueblo como esclavos, por eso me escape, tomare el trono, y ayudare a mi pueblo, pero antes averiguare bien quien soy, pues porque tengo mis dudas. Lo que pasa es que es casi imposible que Ganandorf sea mi padre, pues mi madre es de Gerudo, y él de Coltzan, además si fuera hija de el, tendría la nariz mas grande del mundo.

Link: jajaja, tu nariz no es fea…y es pequeña, pero si quieres por seguridad, siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte si necesitas algo, y acabas de demostrar lo inteligente que eres, la verdad, me gustaría saber tu edad, con todo respeto.

Selena: no… no hay problema, no soy de esas que se enojan cuando le preguntan eso, el problema es que no lo digo porque solo tengo 14 años.

Link: 14??OO Pues aparentas 17. Y en inteligencia 80.

Selena: a… que lindo de tu parte , pero si es verdad solo tengo catorce, la edad que importa, un pueblo me necesita.

Link: si… mira ya salimos a campo abierto, ahora vamos por un caballo, primero iremos en Epona.

Link saca una hierva rarifica y produce un agudísimo sonido por el cual se acerca una gran y gordota yegua café muy bonita y fiel. Los dos montan, y galopan, Selena tras el, a la luz de la luna menguante.

Selena: Y tu.. cuantos años tienes?

Link: tengo 18... creo.. xD

Selena: que bien, pues no aparentas ni mas ni menos. A propósito dónde encontraremos en caballo?

Link: en… campo hay una manada y tendrás que capturarlo.

Selena: pobre… espero que sea feliz.

Link: Cualquiera con una persona como tu es feliz, además estará en buenas manos.

Selena: Gracias por el consuelo, sabes estaba pensando que para cruzar el desierto necesito cosas como una cantimplora con agua, comida… y tienes razón necesitare ir al mercado, pero quizás con una capucha me ahorre todos esos problemas.

Link: si, eso haremos.

Selena: tengo sueño…

Link: (Ups, no te dado de comer, te puedes desmayar en cualquier momento otra vez)(penso) vamos altiro al mercado mejor

Selena: esta bien.

Ya al amanecer ambos entraron al mercado y fueron por municiones antes del medio día, consiguieron comida, agua, y también una montura y cosas para un caballo. A medio día ya se encontraban en campo abierto, hay Selena capturo un caballo muy manso, blanco. No fue muy fácil, pues Link dejo que ella lo hiciera y el se sentó en el pasto a ver como sucedían las cosas, la verdad era muy cómico, pues Selena nunca había capturado un caballo y este la llevo arrastrando la dio vueltas en fin, al final le ganó Selena.

Selena: Link¿esta bien puesta esta cosa? Es un viaje largo, y no quiero caerme, ya amarre la montura, la cantimplora y todo. (le preguntaba mientras le acomodaba el largo pelo de su caballo hacia atras, ya que le molestaba)

Link: si esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado, una mujer viajando sola es peligroso.

Selena: no te preocupes, luchar por la vida viene en mi sangre. (Pausa) bueno… llego la hora de despedirnos, que hubiera echo sin ti, mientras estábamos en el mercado compre esto para ti, espero que te sirva, es un limpiador de espada, ya que es muy majestuosa si se mancha también podrás limpiarla con eso, espero volver a verte. Ojala pudieras acompañarme.

.. se produsco un silencio que el viento rompio, volandole el gorrito a link pero este lo sujeto antes que se saliera.

Link: hace dos meses me entregaron una importante carta que entregar a un antiguo guerrero milenario de parte de hyrule, ese guerrero habita en el desierto, creo que tu puedes ayudarme a buscarlo, esta carta tiene que ser entregada en 2 meses más, aprovecharía tu viaje para ganar tiempo, iré contigo. )

Selena¿Enserio? awww... entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamonos, ya abrá luna llena (se sube a su caballo blanco sin problemas)

Link: Vamos… y como decidiste ponerle a tu caballo.

Selena: Es macho, así que lo llamare Trancos. Trancos, de viajero sin rumbo y guerrero.

Link: Creativo.

Selena: Epona es mas lindo.

Link: esta bien, bueno sígueme iremos a la entrada del desierto.

Y así los dos jinetes cruzaron campos de gran extensión y pequeña vegetación, vellos a cada color de iluminación del sol, la tarde se aproximaba y los caballos no cesaban de galopar, que grandes misterios están por resolverse producto a la intranquilidad de una pequeña alma llamada Selena.


	2. La nueva Verdad

Un extraño caballero encapuchado sobre un caballo blanco llega a las puertas de una fortaleza llamada gerudo se presenta a una portera. Ese encapuchado era Selena, ya que tenía que ocultar su identidad para no causar escándalos.

Selena: Señorita, abra las puertas de su fuerte necesito ingresar con este jinete acompañante.

Portera:¡Jajá! No puede entrar usted, CUALQUIERA

Selena: disculpe, no debería faltarme el respeto usted no sabe quien soy y debería darme la pasada.

Portera: lo siento pero eso no será posible. Retírese por favor.

Selena: (se quita la capucha) disculpe señorita, yo soy Selena del desierto de Coltzan, le dije que no se metiera conmigo, abra su puerta.

Portera: (con la boca abierta de la impresión abre el gran portón sin quitar la vista de Selena) Pase señorita, no sabia que usted estaba viva.(la portera la miraba con cara de "estoy alusinando")

Selena: Guarde sus comentarios por favor. Que tenga un buen día.

Después de cruzar la puerta, ambos cruzan gerudo, hasta la gran puerta que abre el paso al desierto perdido.

Selena: Link ¿no abre sido dura con la portera?

Link: ¬¬... el pasado no lo puedes cambiar, ya esta echo, no es tu culpa que la gente sea así. Pero ella falto tu respeto primero.

Una escena parecida pasa con la otra portera que finalmente abre el paso al desierto perdido.

Selena: Listo, aquí todos tienden a cruzar el desierto, pero hay que rodear la muralla y llegar a un roquerio, en medio del roquerio habrá un largo camino hasta coltzan. Sígueme.

Link acierta con la cabeza y comienzan a retomar el galope. Por un largo camino… pasaron los dias, los descansos, las noches y pasaron tres días en total, estos chicos conversaban sin problema entre ellos se llevaban muy bien a pesar de ella ser un humano y el un elfo, hasta que llegaron a un enorme palacio muy distinto al de hyrule, este era un palacio con las torres terminadas en punta, y de un color amarillento por el sol, las ventanas ovaladas y grandes murallas a su alrededor, una puerta ovalada también.

Link: Este es el palacio de Coltzan, muy bonito, nunca había visto una cultura así.

Selena: si, y es tan bonito, me trae malos recuerdos pero que importa vamos a hablar con el rey.

Link: supuesto rey, porque tú eres. Anda acostumbrándote. xD

Selena: O.o tienes razón. xD

Entraron al gran palacio, Selena tuvo que sacarse su capucha y entrar haciendo escándalo hasta llegar a la habitación del trono del "rey" y Link detrás de ella con miedo a que alguien recurriera a la violencia, ya que sentía que tenia que protegerla, luego de que ya los soldados entendieran que realmente tenia que entrar no les interrumpieron mas el paso y así llegaron frente a frente en una gran habitación, allí Selena dice:

Selena: Disculpen que aya entrado así como así, pero vengo por algo que me pertenece.

- ¡Selena!… ¿eres tu? Eso es imposible se supone que…

Selena: Se supone que debería estar muerta lose, pero no soy la pequeña que crees. Aquí abrá unos cambios, deja tu trono, estoy en todo mi derecho.

- Pero Selenita, el pueblo no confía en ti…

Selena: Selenita nada, el pueblo confiará en mí apenas sepa cuales son mis intenciones.

- A si… y cuales son.

Selena: Eso no te interesa, una de ellas es tomar lo que me pertenece y ayudar a mi gente, por ejemplo quitando la esclavitud.

- No conseguirás nada. (Dijo picándose)

Selena: vas a tener que salir por la fuerza entonces, sal, o nos tendremos que enfrentar con que el pueblo elija.

- Bien que el pueblo elija, además no elegirá a una mocosa con sangre de traidores.

Selena: Mas respeto viejo farsante y ladrón, tú no eres nada. Mañana por la mañana hablaremos frente al pueblo.

- Trato echo, señorita. Por favor mi ayudante la llevara a una habitación con su acompañante y prepárese que esta noche cenará con nosotros. Será una grata compañía.

Selena: Así será, como usted diga, y gracias por tan generosa hospitalidad, con su permiso me retiro.

Fueron llevados a una gran y bien decorada habitación al estilo árabe, y ahí Selena pudo descansar del gran y largo viaje mientras preparaba su discurso para mañana y también para la cena de la noche, mientras que link, hacia cosas de héroe, dormir como un oso invernando hasta que llegara la hora de cenar.

Pero la cosa no era tan sencilla, pues Selena estaba media confundida acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando, Tenia que dirigirse a su pueblo, compartir la misma habitación con un chico, investigar a su familia y que es lo que pretende ese supuesto rey, y además no tenia que ponerse para la cena de elegancia y estilo de esta ciudad loca en donde la gente bajo el sol anda por las calles repletas. Quizás solo deba concentrarse en dos cosas, el discurso y a lo que vino.

Ya pasado dos horas, tocan la puerta, ella se para a ver de quien se trata, era una de las tantas sirvientas que andaban por hay de rostro tapado, que le entrego dos cajas y se retiro luego de que le dieron las gracias.

Al abrirlas se dio cuenta que era un traje para varón, seguramente para link, y al abrir el otro era otro traje pero para dama… pero se dio cuenta de una cosa, el traje era no de seda y debería ser de seda porque las mujeres se visten de seda cuando son vírgenes, entonces cerró la caja y salio para ver si aun estaba la sirvienta y así era, entonces le pregunto:

Selena: señorita, tiene un traje que sea de seda?

Sirvienta: mil disculpas, iré por uno.

Selena: Aquí estaré.

Selena vuelve a entrar, y mira a link, sigue durmiendo, entonces vuelve a lo que estaba, el discurso. Luego de un rato, vuelven a tocar la puerta y es de nuevo la sirvienta, le traía una caja nueva, y esta le dijo:

Sirvienta: Si necesita ayuda para ponérselo me avisa.

Selena: Gracias, pero me temo que no será así. (Le responde con una bella sonrisa)

Entra la habitación y ve la Hora, solo faltaba media hora para bajar a aquella importante cena, rápidamente despierta a link.

Selena: Link, link, dspierta…

Link: zzzzzzz….

Selena: vamos despierta… link …

Link: ñam, ñam, ya amaneció?

Selena: (se ríe para ella) no… tenemos que arreglarnos para bajar, tenemos media hora y nos vinieron a dejar unos trajes raros, el tuyo esta en esa caja azul.

Link: eh? (aun despertando)

Selena: si, ahí hay un baño, tu eres mas rápido anda.

Link: está bien. (se para un poco atontado)

Sale Link, con un elegante traje, no con el cual acostumbran ver, si no con uno blanco, sin gorrito y con armadura también, para especificar más, uno igual, pero en vez de verde una armadura que visten todos los nobles del lugar, la armadura va por fuera, era de cobre parecida a los romanos, pero esta era con cosas blancas.

Link: te toca, yo por mientras esconderé mis armas no debería perderlas.

Selena: no, tienes que andar con ellas, tu espada y eso.

Link: a que bien.

Selena entró al baño y al abrir su caja de encontró con una tela de bolera y pantalones sueltos a lo árabe y un corsé, el traje quedaba como un vestido por arriba, y por abajo los pantalones, pero en la caja había algo mas, una especie de minnie, y al ponérsela que cayo un largo vestido con una preciosa caída y adornos delicadamente femeninos. Este era un traje raro color crema.

Al salir link estaba mirando por la ventana, ella va y le dice, despreocúpate, vamos estamos en la hora. Los dos jóvenes bajan al gran comedor donde todos tomaron ubicación, eran solo 5 personas contando a link y Selena. Cuando el "Rey" se sentó dijo:

- Os e invitado a esta cena, por una peculiar razón, el regreso de Selena, que hermosa te han hecho los años, os presentareis a todos los de esta mesa.

A mi izquierda, esta hermosa mujer es mi hija, Cassandra, y a mi derecha, mi sobrino Daniel. (Cassandra era una muchacha alta, demasiado flaca, se le notaban los huesos, y narigona de pelo negro y liso. Mientras que Daniel era un apuesto muchacho de pelo negro corto, de ojos verdes y buen físico) (Link, ya lo conocen, y Selena de pelo largo, negro y unos hermosos rulos y ondulaciones que caían con gracia, ojos oscuros pero transparentes, con una forma similar a los felinos, no era gorda ni demasiado flaca, pero de inteligencia le sobraba)

Que comience la cena. Link y Selena se miraron como diciendo "estos están locos", pero comenzaron a comer, ya hacia bastante tiempo que no comían bien los dos.

Rey: Y bien Selena, que es lo que te trae por estos lados…

Selena: Vengo a conocer mis orígenes a como de lugar, y a recuperar lo que me pertenece.

Al escuchar esto el rey cambio de tema instantáneamente.

- Y nos vas a presentar al joven que llego contigo.

Selena: El es un fiel amigo que me ayudo en esos momentos en que nadie quiere, su nombre es Link.

- Así que tú eres Link…

Link: (¬¬) Así es su majestad.

- Y como héroe de hyrule, no tienes ninguna pretendiente, quizás puedas conversar mas tarde con Cassandra…

Link: No, no se moleste. ( link pensó "que le pasa a este viejo")

- Y a que se debe que este por acá venerable héroe.

Link: Ando en busca de el héroe de estas tierras.

Nuevamente el incómodamente se calla y cambio tema instantáneamente.

- Pues… mañana después del discurso de medio día Cassandra los llevará a recorrer este palacio junto a Daniel.

Y así paso la cena tema con tema, pero había un detalle, Daniel miraba constantemente a Selena, y Cassandra no dejaba tranquilo a Link¿a qué se deberá tan extraño comportamiento de estos tres individuos? Además, cuando Selena nombro a lo que vino cambio tema y Link al decir que venia en busca del Héroe de la zona también.

Luego de tan incómoda cena para nuestros protagonistas, se dirigieron a la habitación que les habían designado, allí ellos se miraron y supieron lo que cada uno decía, que rayos pretenden hacerles, pero Selena interrumpió al decir:

Selena: como vamos a dormir

Link: porque?

Selena: (sonriendo) porque… hay una sola cama, estaba pensando ir por unas almohadas y dormir en este sillón.

Link: no, pero… no crees que las damas deberían dormir en la cama…?

Selena: mira! son dos camas pegadas, (rápidamente se pone a un costado y corre una)

Ahora no hay problema,

Link: Si, mejor descansa que mañana te tocara un día pesado, yo bajare necesito un poco de tiempo.

La verdad así fue, link estaba caminado por los jardines del palacio de noche pensando y pensando, mientras Selena pensaba tratando de dormir, Link estaba preocupado pensando en Selena.

"quizás el este enamorado de una chica que terminaron", los hombre como él la verdad son tan lindos se decía Selena. Pero Link pensaba en todo lo que a pasado en su vida y en el futuro de su amiga Selena, la verdad Link pudo entender lo que el misterioso rey y su hija e sobrino querían, link tiene una capacidad mejor de entender las sospechas de las cosas, Selena en cambio es mas ingenua.

El se habia dado cuenta que el Rey pretende que la gente rechaze a Selena, y que Cassandra le ayude a confundirse respecto a su familia y que Daniel se case con ella para que en futuro su sobrino se adueñe de el Reino de Coltzan, y que Cassandra se case con él, para que se case bien con un héroe. Ya que no hay príncipe aún. Selena aún no entendía las cosas, y eso le iba a jugar en contra.

Link mas tarde al entrar al palacio lo sorprendió una persona desagradable para él.

Cassandra: Hola! Que haces por acá tan tarde, yo pense que estabas con tu amiguita.

Link: No.

Cassandra: a… oye me acompañas?

Link: la verdad… no debería porque…

Cassandra: oh vamos es allí nomas, esque tengo tantas ansias de mostrarte el palacio, no puego aguantar hasta mañana.

Link: estoy muy cansado y debo ir a dormir, permiso.

Link se retiró dejando a Cassandra sola en la puerta, y como resultado Cassandra dijo:

- Esa chica es despreciable, no dejaré que se quede con ese, será mío jajaja Tendré que decirle a Daniel que se apresure en su misión.

Y así amaneció. Selena levantada ya temprano, bajo donde la esperaba el rey el cual le dijo:

- Ya estas lista?

Selena: Siempre.

- la gente te espera.

Salieron a un gran balcón donde afuera estaba el pueblo, era tanta la gente de todas las edades, otras mas pobres, otras ricas, que ya no se podía distinguir.

- Mi pueblo, dijo el rey. – Os pido silencio para presentarle quien es ella, ella es Selena.

Inmediatamente la reacción del pueblo fue grande, murmullos por todos lados.

¡Silencio!- grito el Rey. Ella les dirá porque está aquí.

Selena empezó a hablar:

Mi gente, no crean que los había abandonado, hace poco supe quien era, vine para hacer mi deber, primero les vengo a avisar, que como ustedes saben, este rey que ustedes han tenido durante 8 años, no debería estar aquí, no es parte de la realeza y además los tiene como esclavos, si ustedes aceptan mi regreso, cambiare muchas cosas como la esclavitud. Aquel que robe y quebrante la ley será juiciado, tambien todos tendran por igual, basta de rasismo diferencias con las mujeres, todas las mujeres tendrán mas derecho y las madres nuevas tendran proteccion, todos tanto niños adultos y adultos mayor tienen derechos, derechos de libertad, salud, educación, y a vivir. Porque las cosas no siempre son fáciles, yo no soy como ustedes creen. Es una promesa. Están en derecho a voto grasias a mi presencia.

La multitud quedó en un macabro silencio, y comenzaron a retirarse menos los adultos que empesaron a ser cola para votar los resultados saldrían a la semana…

Mientras link buscaba a Selena esa tarde, se encontró con Cassandra, la cual muy coqueta lo empieza a hostigar, pero el no la pescaba, hasta que vio a alguien en la orilla de un lago de manantial que había ahí, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era Selena y partió corriendo hacia a ella dejando a Cassandra nuevamente hablando sola.

Link: Selena estas bien…?

Selena: no… (Le respondió volteando y dando a descubrir que su rostro estaba envuelto en lágrimas que caían en cantidad prudentemente despacio)

Link: pero que pasó (le dijo sentándose dispuesto a escuchar todo)

Selena: Lo supe todo, (dijo con la voz quebrada) ese rey es amigo de mi padre el cual aprovechó de la ausencia de ambos para gobernar, Gannandorf no es mi padre, el era mi hermano!!,(Selena se calmo otra vez y volvió a hablar) se casó con la princesa o reina de Gerudo, pero mi padre, como murió la mama de Gannandorf se metió con ella, la esposa de Gannandorf, y esa soy yo! Esa hija soy yo...! Como pudo hacer eso, por eso Gannandorf me odia! Y mi padre es a quien buscas, el es uno de los guerreros legendarios de los humanos, … el estaba buscándome y sabe que estoy aquí viene en camino, el es el gran Saladino.

-Me quiero ir! (volvio a decir)No lo quiero ver pero ya no puedo, ya me comprometí con mi reino, no puedo dar marcha atrás además… debo enfrentarlo pero no puedo.

Link: si puedes, pero que sacas con llorar, (lleva sus manos al rostro de ella y secalas lagrimas) porque no vamos… entramos… y conversamos mejor que tenemos visitas.

Selena se seco lo que más pudo sus lágrimas antes que se acercara Daniel.

Daniel: Que pasó?

Link: nada, solo que necesita estar sola nada más.

Selena: no, no te preocupes (regalando una sonrisa a link)

Link: (se las respondió, pero luego miro a Daniel que miraba a Selena)

Selena: Link, tu sabes donde quedaron los caballos, la verdad me gustaría verlos…

Link: si estaba allí con ellos …

(Fue interrumpido por Daniel)

Daniel: si quieres yo te llevo ven.

Selena lo siguió haciendo un gesto de despedida a link antes de voltear y caminar alejándose del lugar. Daniel cambia la expresion sínica de su rostro, le dijo enojado y serio a link:

¿Qué le hiciste?

Link: yo nada, pero si la tocas estas muerto.

Daniel mira feo a link y se va tras Selena.


	3. Te regalo la luna

**Capitulo anterior:**

Selena lo siguió haciendo un gesto de despedida a link antes de voltear y caminar alejándose del lugar. Y Daniel le dijo:

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Link: yo nada, pero si la tocas estas muerto.

Daniel mira feo a link y se va tras Selena.

* * *

Link sabia que Selena estaba mal y debía hacer algo, ella era demasiado buena como para caer en malas manos pero el sabia que su corazón le decía otra cosa. Solo podía esperar a que las cosas se enfrenten y guiarla para el entregar la carta e irse, pero ahora tenia dudas si dejarla acá por tanta gente mala abundando.

A la mañana Selena no estaba, inmediatamente se empezó a preocupar y comenzó a buscarla por todo el palacio, pero fue en vano, y se le ocurrió buscarla en la biblioteca. Y ahí estaba, leyendo sin receso, el va y se sienta en frente de ella quitándole el libro despacio para que no se asustara ya que ella no había notado su presencia.

Selena al verlo sonrió instantáneamente, ella supo que el estaba preocupado, lo cual la izo sentir que no estaba sola.

Selena: Link que agradable sorpresa¿que te trae por aquí?

Link: te estaba buscando, necesito decirte algo, pero por favor no es para complicarte las cosas, pero tienes que saberlo…

Selena: que sucede…?

Link: pues se lo que pretende tu tío, pretende que Daniel se case contigo para que el tenga el reino, que tu pueblo te rechace, y quiere que Cassandra también se case, y con migo.

Selena: (lo queda mirando rara) no te creo, lo de mi tío si, pero Daniel no haría eso.

Link: vamos Selena no te dejes llevar por el primer hombre que te dice bonita. Yo lo pase mal por lo mismo.

Selena: no digas eso. No se estoy confundida… cuanto quisiera detener el tiempo para poder entender, no creas que soy complicada es solo que es tan difícil entender lo de mi familia, aun no me cabe en la cabeza lo que izo mi papa.

Link: Yo no se quienes son mis padres, tampoco al igual que tú no supe lo que es tener, por eso te entiendo, pero yo estaré aquí para ayudarte.

Paso una semana los votos se van a dar a conocer y en dos días mas llega Saladino, Link y Selena no se han podido hablar desde esa conversación. Las cosas no van del todo bien.

Rey: Selena, tengo que darte a conocer la noticia, que has ganado con mas del 600 de los votos, y como tenemos 1140 habitantes, Eres la nueva Reina y en 5 días mas se hará la ceremonia de cambio de trono. (lo dijo tan molesto que para Selena fue como si hubiera perdido)

Selena acierta con la cabeza, y se retira… al salir de la habitación, estaba Daniel el cual le pregunto:

Daniel ¿y como te fue? (desesperado)

Selena: bien… gané,(no del todo contenta) la gente me eligió hay que preparar la ceremonia...(con miedo)

Daniel: o te felicito, Selena por favor, acepta esta petición, estoy perdidamente enamoradote ti (ni el se la creía)  
**¿te casarías con migo?**

Selena: (empezó a recordar lo que hace una semana le dijo Link, tenía razón en todo, ella había sido la ciega acerca de Daniel, que había sido tan amable con ella para quitarle todo el ¿"poder"?)

Daniel: y que dices¿es la impresión cierto? (lo dice con cara de.. "dí que si ya!")

Selena: ….

Daniel ¿no?

Selena: No, no puedo. Lo siento. (Y se va corriendo en busca de Link, pero el no estaba, dónde puede estar se decía, luego de pensar un poco debe estar con Epona, y va hacia ayá) Selena entra al establo y allí estaba él, con su fiel yegua, en eso Selena dice:

Selena: Link, tenias razón, en todo y yo no te creí, (se acerca corriendo) ... lo siento de verdad, además, tu sabes que en esta semana y media a sido tan difícil y tu as sido el unico que me a ayudado, la verdad, (mirando el suelo) eres la unicaa persona que tengo en mi vida.

Link: ... No, no te pongas así que me partes el corazón.( TT)

Selena: A veces lloro porque no me controlo, (una lágrima cae)

Link: Pero, que es lo que pasó porque estas así…? vamos no llores. (Link no ayo nada mejor que abrasarla para calmarla)

... (1313)

Selena: gracias…

Link: Y que paso..?

Selena: Lo que pasa es que… gané, entonces al salir de hablar con el Rey, Daniel se me declaro y le dije que no, y Saladino llega hoy, no quiero verlo, no estoy lista me voy a quebrar en frente de él.

Link: Pero, ya paso esta bien, las cosas van bien, solo tienes que relajarte cuando lo veas, en una de esas capaz que ni lo veas.(la suelta y la toma de los hombros para que lo mire)

Selena: En una de esas…

Link: Ven salgamos de aquí que hay olor a estiércol

Al entrar al palacio, Cassandra se acerca corriendo a ellos.

A llegada visita, a la cena nos encontraremos con él- dijo Cassandra. Link y Selena se miran, y en eso Cassandra se va contenta riéndose.

Link tuvo esas sospechas pero no la misma que antes.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, el Rey izo sentarse a Selena en su lugar y a la visita al frente. Este era un joven muy bien vestido de pelo café, y ojos azules, con el mismo traje que a Link le habían prestado, pero él era mas alto

Selena en medio de la cena dijo:

- ¿Quien es él?

- Soy el Conde de Coltzán norte. Nosotros nos conocemos, mi Selena.

Selena: perdon, pero yo no te recuerdo.

Conde: pues yo si, tenias solo tres años y andabas feliz de la vida asiendo travesuras por los pasillos bajo mi vigilancia hasta que te fuiste nadie sabe porque.

... (pausa)

Selena: Ahora que me acuerdo tengo pocos recuerdos, tu tenias solo doce años y me dejabas sacar chocolate a escondidas de la habitación prohibida. (dijo riéndose)

Conde: La habitación prohibida era la de tu padre. Y si tenia doce años.

Inmediatamente al oír Selena eso, se deprimio otra vez, Solo Link y el Conde notaron eso, y asi termino la cena.

Afuera de la habitación en donde se encontraban, caminando por los grandes pasillos iba Selena hasta que alguien la toma del brazo inesperadamente.

-Selena, (era el Conde)

Conde: Lo siento por haberte echo sentir mal ase un rato, si quieres te puedo llevar a esa habitación, yo me acuerdo donde está.

Selena: Esta bien, (dijo acertando con la cabeza) yo te sigo.

Y así, tras un largo recorrido por el gran palacio llegaron a una de las torres altas y el Conde abre una puerta vieja y deja entrar a Selena primero. Al entrar ella, vio una habitación vieja, limpia y se notaba que faltaba la presencia del dueño de ella, había una cama, ropero, espejo, una armadura, y el misterioso cajón en donde ella a los tres años sacaba chocolate, camina hacia él, y lo abre. Encuentra un diario de vida, era el de su madre al empezar a leerlo y ojearlo rápidamente, las lágrimas nuevamente empezaron a caer de su rostro, descubriendo cada secreto, hasta el dolor de perder a su hija, la muerte de su esposo, y la despedida de su amante antes de suicidarse. El Conde parado en la puerta contemplándola y percatándose de su dolor le dice para subirle él ánimo.

Conde: Sabes, (Selena voltea a verlo) somos primos, mis padres ya fallecieron si por viejos, tu padre es el hermano menor y el único que queda.

Selena¿Enserio? Dijo sonriendo.

Conde: si, si quieres nos vamos veo que no te izo bien venir.

Selena: Sí, pero descubrí cosas, vamos.

Bajan las escaleras llegando al pasillo principal encontrándose con Link.

Selena: Link! Que bueno verte.

Link¿estas bien? Dijo al notar que su rostro delataba que había llorado nuevamente. Mirando al Conde para ver si el había sido el causante.

Selena: Sí, (acercándose mas a Link y volteando para mirar al Conde)El Conde es mi primo.

Link: A sí, pero que buena noticia... Soy Link

Ambos se presentan y saludan.

Conde: si… es bueno tener un familiar confiable como Selena, la familia esta llena de traidores.

Link: al igual que este palacio.(indirecta)

Conde: Sí, al llegar Saladino se irán esos impostores y las cosas mejorarán un poco.

(Selena contemplaba la conversación)

Link: Sí, tienes razón, a propósito¿cuando llega?

Conde: esta noche. Mejor ustedes suban, no sería bueno un encuentro repentino de Selena con Saladino, y Saladino con el héroe que mató a su malvado hijo. A, y es un honor haberte conocido, Link.

Link: el gusto es mío. Vamos Selena.

Link y Selena voltean...

Conde: Link!... espera.. (se acerca a el le coloca una mano en el hombro)

Link lo mira con su cara de inoscencia e interrogancia.

Conde: Leí tu carta... necesitamos hablar con calma. Te interesa?

Link: por supuesto... este que tal mañana a medio día?

Conde: En el lago..? (se referia a ese pequeño manantial, que es un milagro que este en medio de el desierto, era pequeño... y privado para el castillo)

Link hacientio con la cabeza

Selena pesca a Link de la mano empujandolo levenmente para irse, regalandole una sonrisa al conde.

Conde suelta una pequeña risa

Link se deja arrastrar sin entender nada.

Conde le grita: aun despues de 11 años no has cambiado nada!!!

Selena: empuja a Link para que quede caminando al lado de ella y le suelta la mano.

Link: o.ô?

Selena: yo lo empujaba asi para que me leyera cuentos . ... xD (se referia al conde)

Mientras subian las escaleras Selena se asomo por una ventana y contemplo que habian muchos caballos blancos muy bien vestidos formados en una perfecta fila de escudo trípode...

Link se asoma al lado de ella y ve lo mismo, mira el rostro de Selena que se notaba con temor de quien sabe que, su respiracion se notaba acelerada, Decidió tomala de la mano... no sabe porque lo izo, quisas inconcientemente, tenia un sentimiento hacia de ella de protegerla. Resivió como respuesta una profunda mirada de, no sabe si era de cariño o de agradecimiento... pero siguieron subiendo a su habitacion.

Al entrar Selena espero a que entrara Link, le soto la mano y cerro la puerta.. se acerco rapidamente a la ventana y corrio la especie de cortina que habia para dejar entrar la luz de la luna, Link se habia santado en la cama estudiando los movimientos de Selena, ella se para enfrente de el, y rompe el silencio.

Selene: Ay!! que haremos mañana !!... (anseosa) - Se sienta al lado de el, Link solo la observa.

Selene empezo a hablar.. y hablarle.. pero el solo se concentro en mirarle su rostro .. la expresión de sus ojos... el movimiento de su boca.. de sus brazos y todo parecia estar en camara lenta y como si estubiera sordo... pensaba en su anterior amor Zelda... se acordo del momento mas lindo vivido con ella, cuando se escapo con ella al bosque y dió su primer beso, pero el sentía que este preciso momento con Selena era mas magico, mucho mas fuerte, y aun asi no pasaba nada interesante de ese otro nivel aun desconocido para él.

Selena: Link... link.. estás ashi? hola...

Link: ah!! (vuelve en sí) disculpa .. dijiste algo?

Selena: ¬¬... genial, empesare de nuevo xD

Link se acordo otra vez de Zelda, siempre se enojaba cando el no hacia lo que ella queria ya sea desde mirar hacia otro lado o que hicieran esto y esto otro, y mas aun si no le prestaba atencion. En cambio Selena no se hacia problema...

Selena: este... se me olvido... T.T

Link: ajaja... lo siento ...

Selena: na... (iba a empesar con el sarmon de no pedir disculpas por estupideces) ya me acorde!! xDD era sobre bueno tu sabes... ire directo al grano...

Link haciente con la cabeza esta vez si escuchandola

Selena: necesito que estes conmigo! porque.. como que contigo se me van todo esos sentimientos wakalas! .. como la verguenza o el miedo... entonces estaremos en la oficina real... nose porque le pusieron asi pero bueno, es asi y que, y te enseñare a leer y a escribir gratis, y por mientras are mis planes para cumplir las promesas que le ise a mi pueblo, porque no se puede llegar y hacer las cosas.. y así Saladino no podra interrumpir!

Link: pero...

Selena: espera antes que se me olvide otra vez, em... pucha ya se me olvido.. ¬¬

Link: no crees que sería raro para Saladino que el que mato a su hijo esté con su otra hija?

Selene: O.o no habia pensado eso... pero igual ya es asi, de echo estan en la misma habitacion, pero el no sabe ni imagina donde estas, ni menos aquí! xD

Link: entonces yo debería irme.. (por primera vez dijo algo sin pensarlo antes)

En Selena se borro esa ansiedad, se acomodo en la cama para ponerse en frente de el y hablarle mejor, pero link hablo primero..

Link: yo pensaba irme al venir a dejarte, y entregar la carta pero decidi quedarme un tiempo porque no queria que te quedaras con tanta gente mala y sola, pero ya que esta el conde es distinto...

Selena suspiro...

Selena: pero esque... no lo se, no se ya ni que pensar, (se puso el pelo detras de la oreja) lo que se esque no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, porque eres la unica cosa que me da seguridad y ademas siento que te debo las mil y una! ... y tu estas acostumbrado a hacerle fabores a la gente, por eso te quieren tanto, y yo no quiero demostrarte que...

Para link era la primera persona que valoraba todo lo que ha echo en su vida, siempre le agradecen todo, pero las expresiones de Selena eran diferentes.

Selena: se que algún dia te tendras que ir, tus tierras necesitan a su heroe, no puedo ser egoista pero tampoco puedo obligarte...

Link otra vez recordo a Zelda, sera por el parentesco fisico, pero tan distintas por dentro, la espontaniedad que tenia Selene era unica, Zelda era una caprichosa que queria poco menos tenerlo amarrado, y una vez, un espiritu de luz le dijo "Las personas que realmente aman dejan que el projimo sea feliz", Selena le daba el libertad de todo... pero.. y que tenia que ver eso? xDD

Selena: escucha... no me digas nada, pero necesito decirte esto, desde que mi madre me mando lejos de aqui, fue el conde quien me llevo muy lejos, Pero muy lejos, cruzamos todo el reino de hyrule, el bosque, el rio, la montaña, el lago, mas bosque, mucho bosque, adore ese bosque, luego mas montañas y ahi.. al bajarlas, el maravilloso mar, Conde se fue, y me quede ahi en una casa, que resulto ser un bar de noche donde llegaban todo los pescadores, viejos gordos peludos sin educacion, me trataban como querian, me ofendian como querian, y al dueño del bar, que estaba a mi cargo, ni le importaba, solo que trabajara, y que cuendo sea grande cumpliera servicios de SEÑORITA NOCTURNA (puta).

Link: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (para el eso era indispensable, era lo peor en esa epoca)

Selena: si, por eso me escape, me despedi del mar, y me introduje en una carreta de mercancia, la cual se detubo al borde del bosque para ir a un pueblo de las montañas, y ahi supe que era el momento de salir, corri y corri por el bosque y creo que paso una semana antes queme encontraras, por eso teenia esa vestimenta tan "llamativa" ¬¬ cuando me encontraste. Creo que son las experiencias las que a uno lo hacen crecer, no los años.

Link: (no sabia que decirle, tenia mucha razón, Zelda siempre fue una mimada tiene todo) que... , nunca lo imagine..

Selena: nadie lo imaginría, ni menos de mi... pero bueno eso es lo unico que te faltaba saber de mi. Por mi parte siempre me hablaron de ti aya en el mar, la gente cree que eres una leyenda, que vienes cuando mas se te necesita y sin que te llamen, y que eres de otro mundo, pero eres tan real como el tiempo.

Link la abrazo, no queria soltarla, ella tambienlo abrazo, link reconocio que necesitaba el cariño de ella, y un abrazo dice muchas cosas, asi como que ella tambien lo necesitaba.

Selene acomodo su cabeza en el hombro y cuello de el, sentía su vogorozo corazon latir, link sentia el olor de ella, un olor tierno y nuevo que lo relajaba, queria decirle tantas cosas como, que era maravillosa, pero no se atrevia.

Salio el sol, al transcurso de la mañana las cosas se veían en calma, Link se encontro con el conde en el laguito.

Conde: Link! disculpa la tardansa en que tu sabes ¬¬, esa Cassandra me tien loco! es apestante... desesperante... y... (miraba hacia el castillo)

Link: fea... xD

Conde: eso mismo, jajajaja horrible!

Link: quita tiempo...

Conde: si!! te interrumpe como si fuera ella la dueña de todo!

Link: y nada le resulta...

Conde: si jajaja que penoso... pero bueeeno. xD

Link: que decia la carta?

Conde: no la leiste? O.o

Link: ¬¬ no era para mi! .. como quieres que la lea xD

Conde: O.o... pero decia el sobre que era para los dos!

Link: O.o ... encerio?

Conde: ni siquiera leiste lo que decia afuera? en el sobre?

Link: este yo... no se leer xD

Conde: O.o ...

Link: yo soy del bosque..

Conde: kokiri, lo se, xD pero no importa.. apuesto a que mi Selena esta dispuesta a enseñarte

Link: si de echo si me lo a dicho, y no como oferta si no como algo que hacer...

Conde: esa chica tan selena que es ¬¬

Link: ja... si, es impactamte su historia.

Conde: lose, la fui a buscar cuando supe que se escapó de allí, y la gente del pueblo pescador me conto todo y adivina que ize... no creas que lo ago porque si, tu sabes, cuando uno quiere a las mujeres hace todo por ellas...

Link: yo senti ganas de ir y matar al ese dueñito del bar.

Conde: O.o... de echo eso ize yo...

Link: y supiste porque lo mataste sierto?

Conde: se... (le salieron cachitos de diablo)

Conde: link..?

Link: mande...

Conde: xD eres igual que ella

Link: yo? O.o

Conde: se.. ustedes dos son como tan, transparentes... y divertidos, como que siempre alegran a los que los rodean.

Link: ... (se acuerda de ella y sonrie)

Conde: la quieres mucho cierto?

Link: que? (nervioso)

Conde: mira, con los cuatro años mas que tengo,(link tenia 18 y el 22) no significa que sepa mas que tu, de echo tu eres un maestro, pero e conocido a muchas chicas, y debo confesarte algo, yo fui el que conocio a Zelda...

Link: que?..?

Conde: mira, yo la conoci, pero ella no me dijo que tenia algo contigo, hasta que supe por otras personas que te fuiste porque ella estaba conmigo, y yo nunca estube con esa caprichosa... no esque no la quiera, pero te engaño a ti, y a mí.. y senti como si estubiera desonrando mi nombre, tener a la misma mujer del el heroe mas grande! .. que ash.! T.T

Link: no, de echo .. agradesco que aya pasado eso y a tiempo... porque, tienes razon...además nunca fuimos algo, y fue mejor porque si no... em...

Conde: haber no entiendo... es Selena cierto?

Link: y te digo que me da verguenza tenerla tan cerca y no saber que hacer, ni decirle para que sepa que la...

Conde: amas..., escucha siendo yo la persona que mas la conoce, despues de ti, mientras mas le demuestres tu cariño mejor para ella, ella te necesita mas que ami. Y si no fuera su primo ya me la ubiera jugado por ella... xD no lo tomes a mal, pero de verdad yo la quiero demasiado, y me alegra que ustedes dos se ayan encontrado...

Link: pero.. que ago? no... nose que hacer...

Conde: has lo que tu quieras, lo que tu deces, se que lo ultimo que harias en tu vida seria hacerle daño.

Link: x)...

Conde: Ya, mucha conversa... xD Saladino ya sabes que estas acá.

Link: (mierda)

Conde: y gracias a eso no se a atrevido a hacercarse a Selena, es mejor que no te separes mas de su lado, y es una orden xD

Link: O.o...

Conde: y la carta bueno pues dice que tenemos que ir dentro de 6 meses a hyrule, es algo muy importante, asi que eso significa que tenemos 6 meses libres! ... eaa eaa xD

Link: jajakajaja... bien...

Conde y Link toman camino hacia el castillo.

Conde: viejo... es un honor tenerte de amigo.

Link: ... el honor es mio...

Se escuchan pasos en la escalera hacia ellos.

Link: heramos felices hasta que llegó.. .(canto despacio para que solo lo escuchara el conde)

Conde: ajajajaja!!! anda por esa otra puerta ... yo me libro de la peste.

Link estrecha la mano rapidamente con su amigote, y se va rapidisimo por la puerta hacia el escritorio "real" donde estaba Selena.

Baja de la escalera Cassandra a molestar al conde...

Link entra a la habitacion donde estaba Selena leyendo grandes pergaminos y escribiendo en otros...

Selena: Link!

Link le conto lo de Saladino, y lo del conde, menos lo que hablaron sobre ella. Luego Selena lo empeso a ayudar y a enseñar, estaban tan buen los dos juntos y los proyectos de Selena estaban ya casi todos listos para ejecutarlos al otro dia, y al termino de la tarde fueron a comer, Link aprendia bastante rapido, y despues de una cena privada entre los dos, ya que no querian comer junto al resto, subieron a su habitacion dispuestos a dormir.

Selena: no tengo sueño... xD

Link: Oo

Selena: tanto papel oydia, quiero ...

Link: quieres...

Selena: escaparme por la ventana, bajar e ir al manantial !

Link dejo salir una sonrisa pícara, Selena bajo primero por la ventana de la habitación, era bien agil despues de todo, se dijo Link, acordandose nuevamente de Zelda, quien ni ponia un pie en el barro, pero el decidió no pensar mas en ella, ya era pasado, fue bonito despues de todo. Bajaron escondidos por las paredes del castillo, no era muy complicado ya que estaba lleno de balcones y estatuas donde afirmarse.

Caminaron rodiando el palacio para que no los viera nadie.. por las sombras, luego llegaron a campo abierto, allí Selena comenzo a correr en oscuridad obsoluta rota por la luz de la luna.

Link: espera no corras!! (le podia aparecer quisas que cosa en la oscuridad) corrio para alcansarla pero llego al final del camino habia un barranco y abajo estaba el agua...Link se asomo para ver, y alguien lo empuja por atras, cayendose al agua. Cuando sale a la superficie, vio a Selena muerta de la risa arriba.

Link: ¬¬ ...

Sale del agua y se acerca a ella, estaba todo mojado goteando

Selena: que me vas a tirar a mi tambien? xD

Link sin decir nada se acerca demasiado a ella.

Selena: parece que esta fria el agua...

Link le levanta el rostro para que lo mire a los ojos, ella se notaba nerviosa, la mano de el aun empapada dejo caer gotas las cuales corrieron por su pecho hacia abajo... incomodandola un poco, Link con la misma mano, la desiende y tiernamente seca aquellas gota, pero pasa a mojar mas aun. Link en ese momento miro la luna estaba llena, era el termino de un mes y el comienzo de otro, miro a Selena, recordo las palabras del Conde, asi que decidio dejar su timidez aun lado, con su otra mano, caballerosamente tomo su cintura y la pego a el, se dio cuenta de el nerviosismo de Selena, por primera vez se vio a el reflejado en los ojos de ella, la poca distancia entre ambos dejo al descubierto para link que ella empezo a ver su boca, con su otra mano ya no tan mojada acaricio el pelo largo y ondulado de ella, lo corrio hacia atras dejando su cuello al descubierto, ella parecia no entender, pero si no lo amara lo ubiera rechasado, como lo hacia Zelda, pero ya no era Zelda, era Selena, era la mujer que el queria, tenia todo y mas de lo que el esperaba. Esos 2 segundos parecieron infinitos, interminables hasta que ella puso sus manos en el cuello de el, y las desliso hacia arriba acariciendole el rubio cabello, sus azules ojos desprendian para Selena un destello de deceo... Link que tenia una mano aun en su cintura, la otra en su cuello la acerco esos milimetros que faltaban y Selena cerro sus ojos entregandose al magico momento en donde Link la besó, fue un topon con fuerza, que se convirtio en un comienzo, en un descordinado beso, como los primeros suelen ser, pero despues se entendian perfectamente, para Selena, era maravilloso, y mas aun el pensar para ella que el era un heroe, lo adoraba, que mas podia pedir, estando con el era todo, no habia nada mas ! pero nada mas mejor que él, que ahora lo sentia mas suyo que nunca, para link, era lo mismo, encontro su media naranja, ella no podia ser mas ella, era lo mejor, era su nueva meta y luego de conquistarla compartir el resto de su vida con ella, no importa como ni donde, pero era lo mejor... pero hacia frio afuera del agua, sin que ella se diera cuenta aquel beso se volvio mas fugaz a medida que mas pensaban en el otro... link se acerca al borde, y se separa de ella, empujandola al agua... pero ella fue mas viva y lo tomo de la mano cayendose los dos.

Cayeron al agua, link salio a la superficia a tomar aire, y al acerlo algo del pie lo arrastra hacia abajo, dispueto a defenderse al poder tratarse de un enemigo, unas suaves manos le tomaron el rostro, reconociendolas al momento,(eran las de ella) al abrir los ojos bajo el agua estaba Selena al frente de el, quien lo besa ella a el ahora, el cierra los ojos para vivir algo que jamas se le ubiera ocurrido, un beso bajo el agua... realmente esos segundos fueron disfrutados, y rotos por la falta de aire, en el acto sus cuerpos salian a flote, y ya arriba, tomaron aire nuevamente, estaban agitados...

Link: (la abraza dentro del agua aun) te regalo la luna...

Selena: ..porque me regalas algo tan hermoso? (le acaricia el rostro sin dejar de contemplarlo)

Link: porque... es lo minimo que te mereces por ser tan linda... y bella conmigo.. y porque te ganaste un importante lugar en mi corazon... estoy enamorado de ti (no sabia de donde saco esas palabras)

Selena: link... (sin saber que responder)

Link: shhh... (le da el mas tierno beso en la frente)

La toma de la mano y nadan hacia la orilla que no estaba muy lejos... antes de salir del agua, Link la ladea recostandola entre la fina arena.. el agua y debajo de el... ya no existia el resto del mundo ni los recuerdos, solo el presente, recorrio el cuerpo de ella con sus manos... siendo lo mas delicado posible ya que sin querer mayoritariamente era brusco... Selena con sus manos recorrio el pecho de el, .. luego sus hombros abrazandolo sin detener el beso que habia nacido otra vez... aquella ansiedad lo unico que hacia era crecer y crecer mas... en especial en link, era una ansiedad llena de desesperacion para demostrarle lo que la amaba.

Selena se separa de el y respira un poco, link se dio cuenta que ella estaba fría...

Link: entremos...

Selena haciente con la cabeza...

Link se levanta de encima de ella, la ayuda a ponerse de pie... y hacen el mismo recorrido de vuelta, contemplando el silencio de la noche. Arriba en la habitacion... Selena entra al baño a sacarse la ropa mojada... el vestidor era una estructura de madera con una sabana para tapar.. pero la luz de la vela hacia que se pudiera contemplar la sombra, Link tambien se saco la ropa mojada porque Selena no miraba, pero el a ella sí... era algo demasiado sensual que lo provocaba... cuando Selena termino porfin de cambiarse, Link fue hacia la puerta y la cerro con pestillo, Selena no se dio cuenta y se sento en la cama, Link sin pensarlo dos veces necesitaba saciar esa ansiedad oculta por años y provocada por Selena, se acerco, sin decir nada... solo la mirada seria y provocativa de parte de el hacia ella, el la empujo bruscamente haciendo que se cayera arriba de la cama, se puso lentamente arriba de ella.. con una mano se afirmaba y la otra subio por su muslo... entro por la cintura levantandole la especie de polera... Selena solo se entrego a aquello que link hacia... era una especie rito incompleto, ella se acomodo bien... y luego link le dijo: me haces sentir como en el cielo...; Selena le respondio el mas sinsero te amo, esa palabra para link fue como una nueva puerta abierta a un mundo lleno de placer, se dejo caer encima de ella bensandola sin contencion..., se detubo para sacarse la camiseta que tenia, tenia mucho calor, hacia mucho calor, le incomodaba toda la ropa, hasta la de Selena, le saco la especie de polera a Selena, dejando al descubierto solo aquella cosa que las mujeres tenian para tapar aquel busto, era tan hermosa... la ansiedad crecia y crecia tenia un impulso a que solo fueran uno solo... se despojaron de toda ropa.. toda, ya no existia nada, ni siquiera ellos... era solo amor convertido en expresion, se acomodaron y Selena empeso a sentir a link en ella, Link no sabia que hacia, pero era maravillosamente placentero, y con aquellas mariposas que sentian al verse pero estas eran mas fuertes e intensas..., link dejo de besarla para poder entender algo.. todo era tan rapido... vio que del rostro de Selena se desprendian algunas lagrimas... y sintio un poco mal...

Selena: me duele... (dijo cerrando los ojos)

Link comenzo a detenerse de apoco...

Selena: no... sigue...

Link antes de poder entender, sintió que esas palabras lo excitaban mas aun... seco las lagrimas del rostro de ella...

Selena: ahh... aamor...

A link eso le provocaba mas exitacion...

Selena: ohh, con mas fuerz... ahhh

Link perdio el control de si mismo... comenzo a aumentar el ritmo y a sentirla como parte de el... era de el, era suya tanto a un punto en donde el orgasmo era demasiado... no habia nada mas grande que eso.. ambos gemian y se sentian completos, se entregaron mutuamente al echo, link besaba y mordia su cuello para intentar saciar aquello. Cuando terminaron link se dejo caer a un lado de ella, ella se tapo tapando a el tambien, el se acomodo de lado abrazandola... la apreto contra el y sin soltarla cerro los ojos para dormir.. ella lo abrazo e iso lo mismo.

---------- o ----------

Era tarde, el sol ya habia salido y seguian durmiendo hasta que Selena desperto, no queria salir pero tenia que bajar si no levantarian alguna sospecha rara y tenia que terminar su trabajo... link sintio a selena darle un beso en la mejilla y levantarse y siguio durmiendo. Selena fue a tomar un baño y bajo al escritorio...donde se encontro con su primo.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh que traumatico como pude escribir eso!! TT  
espero que les aya gustado (trauma)  
em.. eso eso xD  
grasias pro los rewiews!! dejenme todos los que quieran porque los necesito xD  
Cap dedicado a la Ceci!! **


	4. Comenzará la guerra

**Capitulo 4:**

Era tarde, el sol ya habia salido y seguian durmiendo hasta que Selena desperto, no queria salir pero tenia que bajar si no levantarian alguna sospecha rara y tenia que terminar su trabajo... link sintio a selena darle un beso en la mejilla y levantarse y siguio durmiendo. Selena fue a tomar un baño y bajo al escritorio...donde se encontro con su primo.

Conde: te quedaste dormida?

Selena: em.. si xD

Conde: porque tan contenta?

Selena: O.o

El conde decidio guardar su comentario y cambiar el tema.

Conde: estan muy buenas tus leyes... la de las campanas para marcar la hora y asi la gente no abusa del trabajo de otros, el termino de la esclavitud, por fin, y los derechos.. estan mas que bien. Esto esta perfecto... ahora hay que .. aplicarlas.

Selena: puedes hacer eso tu?

Conde: claro! ... ire altiro donde los...

Selena se quedo terminando algunas cosas y el conde se retiro.

Link aparecio justo cuando el conde salio de la habitacion.

Conde: link necesito decirte algo muy importante, no me atreví a decircelo a Selena, necesito que tu se lo digas...

Link entendió que era algo sumamente delicado por la expresión del rostro del conde.

Conde: llegó otra carta, la traía Saladino, es mas nueva que la tuya, la reunion es dentro de dos semanas. pero tenemos que estar los dos dentro de 5 diaz en Gerudo.

Link: porque?

Conde: Link, tu sabes la leyenda cierto?

Link: ... explicate.(podían ser varias de las que se sabía)

Conde: escucha, te necesitamos a tí mas que a nada, tu salvaste a Hyrule de mi primo, y tambien de Twilight, pero esto es mas serio que eso... se trata de los fantasmas.

Link: el regreso de los muertos... (susurro link)

Conde: viejo, esto significa guerra contra los piratas.

Link: el mar...

Conde: que pasa con el mar...

Link: los del mar no se acostumbran al desierto a menos que sean de él.

Conde: buen punto, que no se te olvide decirlo en la reunión, yo me iré ahora, nos encontramos en 5 dias en Gerudo.

Link: espera ... que hay de Saladino?

Conde: tambien asistirá, asi que es mejor que hables ya con él.

Link le dio una señal de que lo de por echo, y el conde se fue bien confiado al contar ya con Link.

Link iba a entrar... cuando el Conde le grita.

Conde: link!!... (se acerca corriendo) antes de irme, cuando llegues, buscame por mi nombre... Sebastian, el Conde de Coltzan.

Link estrecho la mano con el conde y este otro se retiró.

Link decidido entro a la habitacion donde trabaja Selena, ella como de costumbre estaba concentrada y no se percato de la precensia de link, el se acerco tranquilamente y la besa en la mejilla.

Selena: ay!! . me asustaste! ¬¬

Link: como estas? ) (se sienta al lado de ella)

Selena: bien, pero tengo un mal presentimiento que empeso cuando vi al Conde aquí, hace algunos minutos... se que no es algo pequeño, y tu como estas dormilon?

Link le tomo la mano a ella y se la puso en su pecho para que sintiera ella su corazon.

Selena lo miro a los ojos, eran muchas cosas juntas.. sentirlo respirar cerca de ella la descolocaba.

Link: te dire ahora, que es lo que tiene a Sebastián asi.

Selena: sebastián... (susurro) En la mente de selena vino un flash back, (una pequeña niña escuchaba como su primo de doce años le leía un libro de guerra, cuando un hombre de voz ronca llama a aquel nombre por sebastian) flash back, selena mira a link, flash back de nuevo ( el niño se para, y ahi resive las ordenes de retirar a selena lo mas lejos posible del castillo, sebastian dijo "pero papa.." y el aquel hombre se retiro) flash back. Link..., dijo selena... - que es lo que sucede ahora... ?

Link: La leyenda de los muertos...

Selena traga.

Link: tu sabes que hacer amor... yo antes de 5 días me tendré que ir con Sebastián. Se estan juntando las piezas del rompecabezas.

Selena cierra los ojos y repite algunas palabras en su mente.

Link: que?

Selena: el libro...

Link: que libro?

Selena: ninguno, link no hay tiempo, debo hacer muchas cosas...

Link: te amo...

Selena deja salir una sonrisa de miedo: el amor es lo unico que nace que no muere, pero ahora mucha gente nos necesita en especial a tí, ya abrá tiempo para nosotros. (le acaricia el rubio cabello al chico)

Link: que harás tu?

Selena: armaré mí ajedréz... (se levanta de la silla y se voltea hacia link para luego decir) primero necesito material para hacerlo... (se refería a la información) luego el escenario, (el campo de batalla) las piezas (los hombres) y cuando acabe la cuenta regresiva a jugar... (se referia a los pocos días que tenian)

Link: yo ire por el mio... (saco algo de su bolsillo y lo dejo ensima de la mesa y se retiro tirandole un beso)

Selena, despues de que link cerrara la puerta vio lo que habia encima de la mesa, era una pequeña hoja de metal puro, pero esta era verde porque estaba con magia del bosque, y tenia un hilo de cuero fino para colgarlo del cuello, cuando esta lo tomó, sintio como esa magia recorría su cuerpo dándole aquella energía que el bosque te da, esa energia relajante y pasiva de los arboles, magestuosa y fortificante que en estos momentos era lo que mas se necesitaba... tranquilidad.

Se la colgo en el cuello y la oculto debajo de su vestuario, corrió hacia la biblioteca... busco decididamente un libro... luego dos libros... y finalmente tres distintos. El primero era uno pequeño de pocas paginas, unas 20, era aquel cuento de guerra que sebastian, el conde, le leyo cuando pequeña. Trataba de un general de guerra, que gano gracias a tacticas de inteligencia y no fuerza bruta, eran impresionante la astucia de este, pero era solo un cuento que no resultaría en la vida real, pero para selena era diferente. El segundo libro era de aquella leyenda, tardo una hora leyendo sin receso, y ahora si sabia que hacer. El tercero era de magia, pero este se lo llevo a su habitacion. En el camino de regreso de su habitación aparece Daniel.

Daniel: me mandaron a buscarla. La necesitan en el trono.

Selena guarda silencio, hasta que finalmente hablo. "no entres, entendido?... iré de inmediato"

Selena baja rapidamente las escalera sin importar la precencia de Daniel, no habia tiempo para problemas personales, se dijo Selena. entro rapidamente a la sala del trono, a diferencia del escritorio, esta era mucho mas grande, espaciosa, era la principal del castillo, estaba llena de soldados y la silla del trono. Luego de sentarse, entro aquel farsante que antes estaba en el lugar que ella esta ahora.

- Mi Reina, (se acerca y hace una reverencia) vengo con importantes noticias...

Selena: ya lo se, (interrumpio cortantemente)

El antiguo rey molesto hace una mueca de asco hacia Selena.

- Usted no es una buena reina, es primera vez que se sienta ahi!! (dijo con rabia) se pasa en aquel escritorio haciendo nada! todo el dia de ayer. usted no debió haber vuelto a este pais!! (le grito)

En el momento que selena indignada iba a contestar, alguien abre la puerta. Finalmente era él. Un hombre grande alto, joven para la edad que tenía, de ojos negros.. oscuros como la noche igual que los de Selena, vestia de negro, su pelo tapado con la vestimenta, su nariz grande y cejas tanbien le hacian tener un aspecto totalmente áspero y masculino, realmente no tenia nada de ternura aquel sujeto, era masiso, de contextura jovial y delgada con musculos, fuerte y tambien estaba armado como el conde y apenas entro resono su voz como eco en toda la habitacion, era una voz penetrante y ronca y que no podia ser muy rapida, que dijo:

- Te dije que abandonaras este pais maldito hijo de puta! Si vuelves a decir otra tontería te ejecutare frente a tus imbésiles hijos... (se acerco al antiguo rey, este estaba tiritando) AHORA LÁRGATE!!

Este dijo "s...ss, sí su magestad"/ salio corriendo de la habitacion lo mas rapido que pudo. Los soldados que estaban en la habitacion como guardas hicieron una reverencia y se retitaron, cuando todos termiraron de salir de la habitación, aquel gran sujeto volvio a hablar.

- Cuan largo a sido el tiempo que tube que esperar para poder ver el unico sol que tengo... (dijo de una manera demasiado melancolica, tierna y sinsera) Estas palabras llegaron hasta lo mas profundo de Selena, quien trataba de ser fuerte por lo sucedido en todo este día, nisiquiera era medio día y habia pasado de casi todo.

Antes de volver a hablar izo una reverencia, a la cual Selena se paro del trono, y bajo los escalones acercandose a el de apoco.

- Saladino no pensaba que su hija era tan bella... (la dura voz de aquel homrbe se quebro en mil pedazos como un vidrio al caer al suelo)

Saladino: papá no sabe que decir... (selena se acercaba a el lentamente sin decir nada)

Saladino: se siente tan raro.. llorar.

Selena se detubo a 40 sentimetros de él. apenas le llegaba hasta el pecho del legendario guerrero.

La dulce voz femenina de selena armoniso la casi desolada habitación.

Selena: nunca lo habias echo verdad?.. (extendio su brazo y con su suave mano seco la unica lagrima que salio de quellos ojos llenos de oscuridad que resaltaban de aquel grotesco y blanco rostro) yo lo hacia hasta que supe quien era realmente.(en realidad era gracias a link)

Saladino trago y se calmo, tomo la mano pequeña comparada con la de el, y la acaricio como a un tesoro. Selena salto y lo abrazo. Saladino no sabia como responder a aquel abrazo, nunca lo espero de parte de nadie por todo el daño que habia echo en su vida. La abraso tambien levantandola del suelo. Al soltarse este agrego sin llorar esta vez.

Saladino: cuando supe que estabas viva, y que habias comenzado a gobernar... decidi que mi vida tenia que dejar algo bueno en este mundo, antes de morir.

Selena: no es tu culpa que uno de tu hijos sea un demonio. Las cosas son así, el es así, todos somos así mucho antes de nacer.

Saladino penso, de que como una pequeña mujer de solo 14 años podia ser tan.. así. Como pudo el hacerle tanto daño, si el hubiera sido bueno cuando ella nació la hubiera visto crecer. si tan solo ella pudiera perdonarlo.

Selena: pero ahora un pueblo nos necesita, yo escuchare todo lo que me quieras decir, si esque quieres decir. Pero ahora hay mucho que hacer, no por mi, ni por nosotros. si no por cientos de personas que viven allá afuera con toda la esperanza puesta en nosotros. Sus vidas dependen de nuestras decisiones. y no hay marcha atrás.

Saladino guardo todas esas palabras en su cabeza como el papel a los escritos, y dijo: me alegra que seas mejor que yo, cuando tome el trono me preocupe de disfrutarla y no ayude a hyrule a los desastres de mi hijo, y cuando supe que tu madre murio y tu tambien corri lejos con mi ejercito a ayudar en otros mundos, cuando resivi noticias de que tu estabas aqui, volvi sin dudarlo, y tienes un gran ejercito lleno de experiancias bajo tu servisio.

Selena:)... el numero no importa, una reina puede matar a todas las piezas del contrincante sin resivir ningun rasguño.

Eso significa que la inteligencia vale mas que un ejercito entero.

Selena: iré a dar las priemeras órdenes. (se dirije a la puerta para retirarse, pero voltea) ese amiguito tuyo que te reemplazo en el trono... podrias hacerlo cazuela... (y se va)

Saladino empezo a reir bastante, entendio perfectamente lo que dijo su hija "desaste de ese gallina". "Esta juventud..." (dijo saladino moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado)

Selena corrio hacia sus ayudantes de gobernacion, dio las ordenes de preparar el ejercito para cualquier momento, y hacer llegar la misma carta a todas las familias del gran pueblo de Coltzán. "la tormenta se aproxima pero el pueblo depende del pueblo, no del rey, toda queja o sugerencia sera escuchaday ejecutada como corresponde, cualquier noticia será enviada al instante como esta carta. La autoridad" Ademas sus nuevas leyes estaban siendo ejecutadas grasias al conde, eran pequeñas pero daban ordenes. como las campanas a media noche y medio dia, y una por cada hora, las horas de trabajo y la nueva justicia.

Saladino no podia estar mas contento ante las acciones de su hija.

Selena fue hacia su habitacion, vio el traje de link, eso significa que habia estado allí y se puso su tradicional traje verde musgo del bosque. Ella fue hasta un baúl que habia debajo de su cama... al abrirlo encontro una armadura femenina... y se la probo, era una falda corta, cortada en pliegues para permitir la movilidad (cubria toda la cadera, y tenia unas tiras de metal hacia abajo, hasta medio muslo) unas botas de metal hata las rodillas, no cubria las piernas pero no era de importancia, arriba era un torso de metal, libre a los costados, abajo se ponia una malla negra para evitar cortaduras y cubrir los costados... y guantes similares a las botas, se veia bastante atractiva esta armadura heredada de su madre, luego se la quito y no se volvio a poner su vestido, se puso patalones y una especie de polera tipica de su cultura, bajo al primer piso en busca de saladino y lo encontro en la biblioteca, leyendo el mismo libro que ella habia leido sobre la historia de guerra.

Selena: saladino, (se acerca a el y le quita el libro) (este la mira sorprendido) enseñame a pelear.

Saladino: no puedo enseñarle a una...

Selena: señorita nada... (suelta una risa) se un poco pero no lo sufisiente.

Saladino la miro desconcertado.

Cinco minutos despues estaban en las afueras de castillo dirigiendose a un cuartel. Selena se pregunto

¿que estaría haciendo link?... Luego de llegar al cuartel, estaba vacío, Saladino se desase de su capa negra dejando al descubierto su exelente estado fisico cubierto de tela negra y saca su gran espada.

Saladino: veremos que tal eres con la espada.

Selena toma una de las 5 que habian, y dijo "nunca e sido buena con esta maldita cosa"

Saladino rió otra vez moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado igual que antes, pero se ahorro su frase.

Selena: que otra cosa tienes aparte de una espada...? siempre la usan y a mi me apesta!! ¬¬ (la tira lejos quedandose enterrada en el suelo)

Saladino: emm... O.O, bueno la verdad esque siempre en la guerra se usan espadas y escudos, es lo mejor que hay...

Selena se acerca a un baul sin decir nada a su padre, mueve la cabeza de lado a lado y dice sin intenciones de que la escuchara "Hombres"

Se dio cuenta que su padre la escucho porque el estaba riendo otra vez de ella. "De verdad soy un asco con la espada.. soy mas torpe que un caballo recien castrado" dijo.

Saladino se volvio a reir tapandose la cara.

Selena: ¬¬ (porque creerán que las mujeres no servimos para pelear, (se dijo) bien! (dijo segura) ahora veremos si tu espadita se la puede con esto... me encanta! (saco unos chacos) (son unos palos de unos 30 cm unidos por uan cadena) (pero estos eran de metal)

Saladino: bueee...no (dijo confiado de que el ganaría, era un guerrero con mucha experiencia)

Selena toma el arma (una bajo el brazo, la cadena pasa por el hombro y el otro extremo queda en la espalda) y se para enfrente de su padre sin cobardía)

Saladino: estas segura? esa arma es muy difisil de manipular y uno se pasa a pegar a uno mismo porque la cadena descordina los movimientos (decia poniendo su espada en pscicion de ataque (hacia adelante) Pero antes de que terminara su frase, selena en un abrir y cerrar de ojos manipulo el arma con tanta agilidad que la cadena y el chaco que estaba en la espada se amarraron en la espada, selena tiro hacia ella provocando que la espada saliera lejos, tan rapido fue esto que Saladino ni pudo sugetar su espada para que no se la quitaran.

Selena: decias? (volviendo a tomar poscicion con los chacos)

Saladino: anja! la cosa es mas seria de lo que pensaba... (fue a buscar su arma y tomo posicion)

Comenzaron a practicar, eso si, saladino era el que le enseñaba trucos a selena, y mientras combatian empesaron a dialogar.

Saladino: donde aprendis-te a manejar es-to tan-bien? (hablaban cortado por los movimientos)

Selena. me lo enseño un viejo pirata, que siem-pre iba a to-mar al bar, porque esta-ba muy vie-jo para nave-gar.

Saladino: y que mas te enseño?

Selena: muchas co-sas, hasta que en una pelea co-mo siempre ocurria ahi, entre los pi-ratas, tu sa-bes son buenos para embo-rracharse, (selena se detubo y su padre lamiro atentamente) lo mataron pateticamente con una botella entrerrada en la cabeza, yo lo saque para el patio y me dijo que... uno tiene que encontrar su arma, no el arma a uno. Porque el sabia que era mala para la espada, tu sabes.. me dio mucha lastima que muriera asi porque se salvo de tantas guerras en el mar, y ahi decidi escaparme antes que un pirata me violara, y el dueño me pillo, y me encerro dos meses y cuando me iba a liberar, iba a empezar a cumplir mis servisios como "señorita nocturna" pero cuando fue a sacarme yo me habia escapado.. fue un idiota al pasarle las llaves a ese perro...

Saladino: viviste tu infancia viendo como los piratas robaban.. mataban y acosaban a las señoritas y se emborrachaban?

* * *

Emmm sorry por la demora en actualizar Ceci... TT


End file.
